Darkness Surfaces
by AleksandreHavok
Summary: A young half-maia half-elf female named Númellóte comes under the care of the Chief Advisor of Imladris after he finds her mother and human guardian dead. R is for violence and maybe rape.
1. Age: 14 Months

?????????????????  
  
(Chapter One) Age: 14 months  
  
Erestor looked warily through the trees at the edge of the border as his horse Ungo (Dark Shadow) trotted at the edge of the Imladris border. A sudden noise caught his attention. It was soft, but sharp. He looked around quickly, grabbing his bow and arming it. He climbed off Ungo and crept around. The noise increased, and he soon identified it as a cry. It was very weak, so whatever it is must be very small. He pushed aside some undergrowth and saw a small cloth bundle. He pushed aside a bit of the light purple fabric and peered down in wonder. For there was the distraught face of an infant. It was a girl, with pale skin, and bright blue eyes. And she had a necklace on, with a mithril moon charm. Her hair was like a sheet of silver, reflecting the sun's rays brilliantly. He looked over and saw a small lock of hair sticking out, and a delicate feminine hand. And further over he saw a large Elvish boot. They were obviously the child's parents.  
  
"Lapsë" (a babe) he murmured, picking up the child. He swung onto Ungo and rode swiftly back to Imladris. He sent a replacement patrol and someone to retrieve the bodies, and then went to the nursery in the Last Homely House.  
  
Erestor handed the child to an attendant there, then walked quickly to Elrond's study. He found the half Elven lord of Imladris poring over some documents.  
  
"My good friend, what blustery wind brings you so to my study?" Elrond asked with an amused expression, which turned grave when he saw the seriousness of Erestor's face.  
  
"I found an infant abandoned at the edge of Imladris, and the bodies of her dead parents. Something is not right Elrond. Orcs and even Uruk-hai would not dare come so close to Imladris. And even if they killed the parents, they would have killed the child" Erestor replied.  
  
"This is indeed strange. When the bodies are brought back, we shall try to learn of their identities, and then they shall be buried. For they were elves and any elf deserves peace" Elrond responded gravely. Erestor just nodded.  
  
"Where is the child, I wish to see her. Please bring her to me Erestor" Elrond requested, while wandering over to some old scrolls.  
  
"I shall return promptly my friend" Erestor said as he left. He went to the nursery, and picked up the child, who was now washed, dressed, and fed.  
  
"Well child, you certainly have caused a stir" Erestor remarked to the little girl as he went back to Elrond. The baby made a happy gurgling noise, and Erestor chuckled. Her tiny little hand gripped his index finger. He smiled affectionately and held the child tighter.  
  
"You really know how to make your way into anyone's heart instantly" he cooed. When he reached the study, Elrond was waiting and opened the door for him.  
  
"so this is our mystery child" Elrond said, then also smiled when she laughed and reached out to Elrond. He picked her up and rocked her back and forth.  
  
"she is very sweet, and all Elven. There is not one evil fiber in this infant's body" Elrond confirmed.  
  
"I like her already" Erestor agreed.  
  
"then you would raise her? You would be perfect, and you could use some distraction" Elrond advised.  
  
Erestor took the girl into his arms and stared deeply into her sweet little face. There was a deep mystery revolving around her, one in which he intended to solve. And it would help if he raised her.  
  
"yes" he finally acknowledged, "I shall raise her as my own. From now on she is Númellóte"  
  
"Flower of the West, very beautiful. And she does remind me of the Maia Ithil, not only by her face, but by her hair also, which shines with the brilliance of the moon" Elrond commented.  
  
Erestor took her back to his quarters and then he noticed the empty room next to his. 'I could add a door to my room, and turn it into a small nursery' he thought to himself as he opened the door to his room. He inhaled deeply, the fragrance oh the flowers was invigorating to him. He lived right over the gardens, which had many benefits. He put Númellóte on the bed and set to making her a bed which he could set by his. We fetched a large basket and padded with a pillow, then draped a sheet over it. Lastly he added another much smaller pillow and a small blanket on it. Then he picked up Númellóte and laid her in her temporary bed. That would make due until he could find a crib.  
  
"I think I shall call you Lótë for short" he said to himself as he went into his bathroom to prepare a bath.  
  
During the middle of his bath he got his first taste of parenthood. Lótë started to cry and Erestor jumped out of the in-ground tub. He threw a towel haphazardly around his waste and ran out to the baby. He picked her up and rocked her back and forth. She hiccupped a few times, then settled back down but did not go back to sleep. He sighed and Lótë cocked her head and gave him what could be interpreted as a questioning look.  
  
"oh never mind child, do not worry yourself over it"he sighed again.  
  
"it's about dinnertime, and I would like for everyone to meet you Lótë, so let us go" he told her as they walked downstairs to the dining hall. The first person they met was Glorfindel. The tall blonde was immense and intimidating at first sight, but he was truly a child at heart.  
  
"hello Erestor! Oh my, is that yours?" Glorfindel asked. Erestor nodded, and handed him Lótë.  
  
"isn't she so beautiful. I named her Númellóte but I call her Lótë for short. I appointed myself as her guardian seeing I found her abandoned and her parents dead nearby" he explained.  
  
"oh, and here I was thinking you had been doing more then I thought behind closed doors" Glorfindel smirked at Erestor, then laughed as Lótë poked him and tugged gently on his hair.  
  
"Glorfindel!" Erestor exclaimed in feigned shock, then laughed as well. Erestor took Lótë and found a seat between Glorfindel and Elrond. During dinner everyone commented on Lótë. And when she cried for her bottle, the other experienced mothers glanced knowingly at each other while Erestor fed her.  
  
"she looks absolutely wonderful" Figwit, another advisor said to Erestor.  
  
"yes, she is my Flower of the West" Erestor nodded.  
  
"oh, speaking of the West, I have identified the parents. Erestor, you have in your arms a child that is half Maia. The mother is indeed her true mother, but the father wasn't. I did some research and apparently that is the daughter of Ithil and Marinn. Ithil fell in love with this elf maiden and she had a child by him, but because the baby was half Maia she carried it for 2 years instead of 9 months, and it was a boy. It died, but apparently she had another, a girl, for the picture of the boy looks exactly like the Lótë. And I also found with the mother a journal, which recorded the birth of the baby, and in which she wrote was Ithil's. The baby was named Amariieana, though the mother refers to her as Marii. And the man? He was not her father, her father is Ithil." Elrond said almost in a whisper.  
  
"Good Elbereth!" Glorfindel gasped. Erestor merely looked down at Lótë and held her tighter.  
  
"we will have to protect her with everything we have. Apparently there is some prophecy regarding the living child of Ithil, but the journal did not expand on that" Elrond added.  
  
"my poor Lótë" Erestor sighed somberly.  
  
"westor!" Lótë giggled, and their faces all brightened.  
  
"she spoke!" Glorfindel exclaimed.  
  
"she said your name Erestor!" Elrond grinned.  
  
"my little one spoke!" Erestor said happily. Then she yawned.  
  
"she is tired, excuse me my friends but I must retire now. We are both tired. Goodnight all" Erestor said, then left the table and went up to his room. He set Lótë in her bed and put that next to his very low bed.  
  
"quel undome Lótë" Erestor mumbled sleepily as he put on his night clothes, then he extinguished all but one candle and settled into bed for some much needed rest. 


	2. Age: 3 and a half years

?????????????????  
  
(Chapter Two) Age: 3 1/2 years  
  
Númellóte walked along with Erestor, Elrond, and Glorfindel in the garden. She was a happy, care-free exuberant toddler, unaware of the heavy prophecy that came along with her existence. She started towards the small 7 foot deep pond when she heard Erestor tell her to come away from there, that it wasn't safe. She obeyed, like she always did.  
  
Lótë instead made her way over to a patch of wild flowers, and picked a handful. She went back to the adults and handed them each some flowers. Purple for Elrond, green for Glorfindel, and blue for Erestor.  
  
"why thank you Lótë, these are beautiful!" Elrond cooed and patted the small girls hand affectionately.  
  
"yes, thank you. How did you know my favorite color was green?" Glorfindel grinned.  
  
"you weah it evewy day" Lótë giggled.  
  
"oh thank you Lótë, you know blue is my favorite color. Your so smart" Erestor said, scooping Lótë up and hugging her.  
  
"I can fwy!" Lótë shouted happily.  
  
"yes you can" Erestor agreed, then set the now slightly dizzy toddler down. She stumbled and plopped down, content to lay and gaze at the sky in wonderment. Erestor, Elrond, and Glorfindel lay down beside her, and Glorfindel taking her small hand in his.  
  
"see that cloud over there Lótë? Its looks like you when you were a baby" Glorfindel pointed to a soft looking cloud nearby.  
  
"me!" she giggled, and pointed to it as well.  
  
"why don't we all take a nap, it is such a nice day to simply lay in the sun" Elrond suggested, and they all agreed. Erestor waited until Lótë was soundly asleep before falling asleep himself.  
  
Lótë cautiously squinted one eye, and made sure all the adults were sleeping before she silently got up. She toddled over to the pond and sat down by the edge.  
  
"fishy!" she mumbled, watching tiny silver fish swim by, "me pet the fishy!". She stood up reached down towards the fish. She started to lose hr balance but pulled back. When she recovered she tried again, this time almost getting it. So she reached a bit further and then gasped as she plummeted into the water. She opened her mouth to scream but it was filled with water, silencing her. When she floated up she started coughing and she managed a scream before starting to sink down again.  
  
Erestor sat upright, then looked next to him where Lótë should be. But she was gone. Then he saw the splashing in the water and in a flash he was diving into the water. He quickly grabbed Lótë around the waist and swam back to the surface with her. He then paddled to the edge and set her there, then climbed out.  
  
Glorfindel and Elrond, the healer, were already waiting for them, but Lótë was alright, she had just swallowed some water. Erestor held her tightly as she coughed up the last little bit of water.  
  
"Lótë please don't scare me like that again! I thought you might die" Erestor sighed.  
  
"inyë vanda ada, im nyérer" (I promise daddy, I'm sorry) Lótë said, a look of regret on her face as she kissed his cheek. All worry and anger he had for her vanished instantly.  
  
"I know child, just please listen to what I say. I tell you to stay away from these things for reason. And once you learn to swim, you won't have to stay away from the pond" Erestor explained.  
  
"uma ada" (yes daddy) Lótë said, happy once again.  
  
"tula, mmë Selma ahyanë nna parca lannë" (come, we will change into dry clothing) Erestor said, excusing them to their rooms.  
  
"namárië an sí" (farewell for now) Elrond called to them as they walked away. 


	3. Age: 12 years

?????????????????  
  
(Chapter Three) Age: 12 Years  
  
Númellóte picked out a pale pink thick velvet dress and put it on. It was the middle of winter now and extremely freezing cold, and though she had been alive for 5 years, it had never snowed. Often Erestor, Glorfindel or Elrond would tell her stories about snowy winters they used to have. Or even the twins, because they were 10 years older then her and had experienced an extremely snowy winter.  
  
"I wish it would snow. Please Elbereth, make the heavens pour out their white bounty" Lótë murmured almost silently.  
  
"what was that?" Erestor called from the other room.  
  
"Nothing ada, just asking Elbereth for some snow" Lótë sighed.  
  
"it will come eventually nin lótë" (my flower) Erestor chuckled from the doorway.  
  
"I suppose you are right" Lótë sighed. She wrapped a shawl around her shoulders and went downstairs to dinner with him. On the stairs they ran into Glorfindel, who asked Erestor to please look over a few papers quickly before dinner. Lótë started towards the dining hall by herself, but was suddenly ambushed by Elrohir and Elladan.  
  
"yee!" (eek!) she exclaimed as she was tackled to the floor.  
  
"haha! We have got you now princess!" Elladan laughed, then let her up. She glanced over at Elrohir, who was still rolling on the floor laughing. Lótë had had a crush on Elrohir for the past few weeks.  
  
"Elrohir! Elladan! That wasn't very nice!" she said, pretending to cry into her hands. Elrohir, the more sensitive, emotion-filled twin, was by her side instantly.  
  
"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to upset you. It was just a joke" he said, putting an arm around Lótë's shoulder and hugging her close.  
  
"Elrohir, I think she's-" Elladan started to say, but his twin cut him off with a look.  
  
"you should be more careful with your pranks from now on" she 'sobbed'.  
  
"shhh it's all well" Elrohir crooned, and Lótë tried but failed desperately to smother her laughter. To Elrohir it must have sounded like she was sobbing louder because he then tried to comfort her again. Lótë finally sunk to the floor as she convulsed with laughter. Finally Elrohir caught on and looked at her in shock.  
  
"you... fell... for... it!" she gasped amidst giggles. Elrohir dived down and tackled her and it must have looked like they were really fighting because they heard the sound of feet and suddenly they were pulled apart.  
  
"Elrohir, what is the meaning of this?!" Elrond exclaimed.  
  
"Lótë what is going on?" Erestor asked. Lótë was still laughing and she managed to choke out a reply.  
  
"was surprised... tackled... fooled them... Elrohir... got revenge" Lótë laughed.  
  
"oh, I'm sorry" Erestor chuckled, dropping her, but she did not expect and fell rudely to the floor, which made the twins laugh very hard again.  
  
"come on now, we're late for dinner" Elrond stated, and ushered the children into the dining hall. Lótë sat down between Elrohir and Erestor and started putting whatever was in reach on her plate. She kept sneaking glances at Elrohir. Finally Elladan caught on and he shot a smirk at me.  
  
"awww look at the way our telellë lótë keeps looking at Elrohir, she must be in love with him" (little flower) Elladan sighed.  
  
"Elladan dina!" (be silent!) Lótë hissed.  
  
"Lótë is in love with Elrohir! How sweet! Now she really will be my sister! Tell me Lótë, when is the wedding?"  
  
"dina!" (be silent!) she hissed again, this time her voice as cold as ice but her anger hotter then a balrog. She blushed and glared not at him, but at his napkin. And before her eyes it burst into fire. She let out a soft scream, as she processed what happened. The entire hall was silent. Just then Elladan let out a ridiculously obvious comment.  
  
"you burned Elrohir's napkin!" he laughed, making the entire hall also laugh. Lótë blushed furiously, tears starting to sting their way down my cheeks. She shoved her chair back and ran from the table. As she burst through the door she heard Erestor call to her to wait, but she ignored him and started to run to her room. However on the way she realized she would have no privacy there. So Lótë veered left sharply and took a back route to the gardens. she found her favorite willow tree way in the south corner and climbed up as far as she could go. The night was freezing but she just curled into a ball and cried. Lótë was humiliated, but more afraid then embarrassed. After her tears had stopped for a bit, the thought occurred to her that she might also be found here. And her guess proved right.  
  
"Lótë? Lótë where are you? Númellóte! Please answer me if you can hear me, I just want to talk to you" She heard her close friend Anayron call to her. He was 1050 years older then her, but they were close confidents, both growing up with only a single parent.  
  
"Anayron?" Lótë questioned, even though she knew it was him.  
  
"there you are! I saw you run from the table then there was much commotion. Please tell me what happened and perhaps we can resolve it" he said kindly. She climbed down and sat on a nearby bench with him.  
  
"well Elladan was teasing me about my liking Elrohir and I got so angry, but I was trying not to cry so I stared at his napkin and my anger kept welling up until his napkin caught on fire. It was nowhere near any candle, and it happened so suddenly. Afterwards I was so embarrassed I ran from the table, but the more that I think of it, the more I grow afraid. This has happened more then once. I get very angry and I stare at things, and they heat up. I can feel them heat up without touching them. It is really frightening me" she sighed miserably. Anayron put an arm around her and held her comfortingly.  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. If it was, Elrond or your Erestor or Glorfindel would have realized it by now" Anayron explained, trying to quell her fears.  
  
"your probably right. I suppose I should go back in. They might worry, and Elbereth forbid I cause any more trouble tonight... and at least Elladan learned his lesson!" Lótë said, flashing a quick mischievous smile.  
  
"yes he certainly did. Now come on, I'll escort you milady" he said, and held his arm out. She accepted it and they walked towards the house. As soon as they stepped inside, they saw Erestor hurrying up the stairs again.  
  
"ada!" she called. He turned mid-step, and then hurried down to her. He hugged her, said that he was glad that she was safe, and thanked Anayron for finding her.  
  
"it was my pleasure sir, now if you'll please excuse me, I am going to retire. Goodnight Erestor, Lótë" he said, bowed his head, and left.  
  
"come, your going to bed and we'll forget all about this incident" Erestor sighed tiredly.  
  
"but I don't want to forget! I want to know exactly what happened!" Lótë exclaimed, stopping.  
  
"Elladan was playing a trick with a candle lighter, he explained it to me. It was nothing" Erestor said.  
  
Lótë stared at him for a minute, before reluctantly accepting that explanation and trudging upstairs with him. As she went into her room she muttered a goodnight before shutting the door quietly. she was too exhausted physically to change into a nightgown. That little stare-down with the napkin had tired her out for some reason. she buried down very deep under all her covers, curled up in a ball, and fell asleep. But in a few hours a soft sound woke her up. She sat up in bed, then climbed out from under her cloth cave. She crept silently to the window, but retreated instantly and wrapped a thick blanket around her before going back. This time she cautiously pushed open her window and what she saw next nearly made her faint in shock. On the ground there was at least a foot of white stuff. It glistened and sparkled in the little light that the kitchen let out. Lótë stared and stared for many minutes, until her face was smarting from the bitter, snowy wind. Then she reluctantly pulled the window shut and crept out into the hallway. She knocked on Erestor's door and opened it then padded silently in.  
  
She crept over to where Erestor lay sleeping, and gently poked him in the rib.  
  
"man?" (what?) he murmured, his eyes gradually regaining focus, "Lótë man ëa?" (what is it?).  
  
"ada there is something odd going on outside" she replied, glancing curiously at the window. Erestor got up and went over to his window and opened it. He gasped, and reached out. A few of the light white flakes fell into his palm. He didn't seem affected by the cold like Lótë was. Interesting but she soon forgot that for the time being.  
  
"sina ná lossë" (this is snow) he explained, slipping into Elvish due to his exhaustion. He tried to keep her very fluent in the tongues of men because they do much dealing with them, and very slowly the time of the Elves dwindled. Erestor gather some in his hand and put it in hers.  
  
"ëa ringa!" (it is cold!) she exclaimed, dropping it soon after it landed in her hand.  
  
"yes it is" Erestor lied, cleverly hiding yet another difference between Lótë and every other elf. Elves were immune to the cold. At least full elves were.  
  
"we will explore tomorrow. For now go back to bed and rest" Erestor sighed, then climbed back into his own bed as Lótë went back to her own and fell asleep to thoughts of snow. But her thoughts was interrupted by a dream.  
  
Lótë was sitting on the sand at the Bay of Belfalas. She got up and walked to the edge of the water. She was just about to dive in when she heard quiet talking. She turned around and gasped. What caught her sight first was the man. He was glowing silver. His hair looked just like hers. The woman had the same eyes as her, and the same high, delicate jaw line. The man's face was as pale as the moon, but the woman, who was clearly an elf, had a complexion of pale, creamy skin. She was holding something in her arms wrapped in cloth, that was giggling. Lótë crept forward.  
  
"pardon me, but who are you" she asked the couple. They could not hear her. She walked over and put her hand on the woman's shoulder, but it went right through like she was a spectre.  
  
"Marinn, what shall we name her?" the man asked.  
  
"we shall name her Amariieana. I think that is a good name, don't you Ithil?" the woman named Marinn replied. Lótë peered down and looked at the thing. It was a baby girl. Who looked exactly like her. The same hair, eyes, face, everything.  
  
And Lótë started to cry. Then something grabbed her and she screamed.  
  
Suddenly someone was shaking Lótë awake. Her eyes snapped open and she sat bolt upright. She looked around wildly, not seeing her attacker.  
  
"who's there? What do you want?" she asked, her voice high pitched and loud.  
  
"Lótë! Lótë, it's me! It's Erestor! Your ada! What happened? Why did you scream?" Erestor asked, worry and concern etched across his face.  
  
"a ossë-undome!" (a night terror) she wept, holding onto Erestor tightly.  
  
"everything is fine. Please tell me your terror" he said much more calmly.  
  
"I was on a beach. I saw this couple named Ithil and Marinn and I tried to speak to them and touch them, but I was like a spectre. And the woman named Marinn was holding something. I looked down and it was a baby. But the baby looked exactly like me as a baby. Everything was the same. And the baby had Ithil's hair, and Marinn's eyes, and it's name was Amariieana. It was so scary. I thought those were my parents but they can't be. You're my Ada! Aren't you ada?" Lótë asked, sniffling as Erestor brushed some more stray tears aside.  
  
"of course I am. You just had a night terror, that's all. Most likely something you ate or the night's incident causing it" he reasoned. Just then the door opened and Elrond peered in. His rooms were 3 floors up in the northwest corner of the house. Her scream was that loud.  
  
"is all well?" Elrond asked.  
  
"it is now, Lótë just had a very frightening night terror" Erestor explained.  
  
"alright then, if you need anything, you know where I am" Elrond said, then shut the door again.  
  
"ada can I sleep with you tonight? I'm too afraid to go back to sleep again by myself" she asked, pouting sadly.  
  
"of course. This is something you haven't done since you were a tiny little elfling" Erestor said, smiling in spite of the situation.  
  
Lótë followed Erestor into his bedroom and then climbed onto the opposite side of the bed. She curled up underneath the black covers, and soon was drifting off.  
  
"quel undome Lótë" Erestor murmured as he started to doze as well.  
  
"mm-hmm. Same to you" she replied, and then fell into a deep dreamless sleep. 


	4. Age: 19 to 20

?????????????????  
  
(Chapter Four) [Age: 19 Turning 20] The Missing Half-Maia  
  
It was Númellóte's day of birth celebration. She turned 20, and in the eyes of the elder's, she was now an adolescent. She would have to be 50 years old before being considered an adult. She needed to take extra care in preparing today, so she woke up very early. First she took a long bath. Then she wrapped a towel around her and went to pick her clothing. She ruffled through her outfits and finally selected a deep blue almost black dress. It was middle Autumn and the air was crisp and cool, so the dress was nice and comfy for a day like this. She decided to go barefoot since the party was to be held in the dining hall which was made of marble and always felt good beneath her feet. She grabbed the violets from their vase on her table by the window, and braided them into a crown. Lótë combed her silver hair back, and only put in two braids to keep it out of her face. Then She arranged the flower crown on her hair so it fit snugly, and left to go to the hall. But on the way there she was intercepted by the twins who were looking very sad.  
  
"father had to schedule an emergency meeting about something, so the celebration has been moved off a couple months. We're sorry. Why don't we go for a birthday walk instead" Elrohir said. Lótë hung her head but nodded. This made her very sad. But just as they reached the main outdoor deck nearly half the population of Imladris jumped out and scared the living soul out of her.  
  
"HAPPY DAY OF BIRTH!" they all shouted. Lótë jumped in surprise, and the twins were laughing so hard they had tears rolling down their cheeks and they were doubled over. Everyone was talking to her and sending her their well wishes. She nodded and said many thank you's before finally finding Erestor and Elrond chatting with Glorfindel.  
  
"happy birthday" Erestor grinned and hugged her.  
  
"yes, very happy indeed" Elrond agreed.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" something shouted and tackled her from behind. It was Glorfindel.  
  
"thank you everyone! This was such a shock! But Elrohir told me-"  
  
"Elrohir lied so we could surprise you" Elrond chuckled. She just sighed and rolled her eyes but good-naturedly. She was directed to a large pile of presents. She tried to protest but no one would listen. She opened gift after gift, each better then the next. Her tutors and father's gifts were saved for after everyone had left.  
  
"here, this is from Fin" Glorfindel said and handed her a heavy gift. She opened it and found a huge book entitled "The Silmarillion". It was the entire history of the Elves, including every myth and legend that was ever recorded.  
  
"oh thank you! I love this! I love hearing these stories" Lótë exclaimed, running her hand over the leather cover. Glorfindel just smiled more. Next was Elrond's gift, and it was a beautiful dress. It was made of wine purple heavy damask, with golden edging and beautiful intricate patterns running all over the skirt of it.  
  
"oh its absolutely magnificent! I love this! Every time I wear it I shall think of you" she smiled affectionately and carefully placed the dress by the book. Now was her father's gift. It was in two parts. The first was a cherry wood jewelry chest inlaid with gold and it had a large A embossed on the top. She wondered about the A, but did not think on it again as she thanked Erestor and hugged him.  
  
"now come with me. Elrond and I have a combined gift for you" Erestor said, guiding her towards Elrond's study. Lótë sat down in a chair as Erestor brought out a silk pouch but before he gave it to her, he said he had to tell her something first.  
  
"Lótë there is no easy way to tell you this, so I shall just tell you everything. I am not your father. I found you when you were 14 months old. You name is not Númellóte or Lótë, but Amariieana, also known as Marii. Your are the daughter of Ithil, Maia of the moon by his love affair with an elf maiden named Marinn of Mirkwood. You are indeed 20 years old, but we are unsure of your real date of birth. Your mother was attacked and killed by orcs and so was her escort. Your father as you know lives in Valinor. There is some prophecy attacked with you, but we have been unsuccessful in locating anything relevant to it. I'm sorry to have to tell you this. I wish I was your father. You have made me as proud as any daughter could make her father. You inherited your father's powers, but your mother's immortality choice. If you were full Maia you wouldn't have been able to survive on Arda for more then a few years. Oh Lótë how I wish all this weren't true. But it is, and I can't erase it. I'm so sorry. Oh and this was found with you 19 years ago, it is the symbol of your father" Erestor said and handed her the moon charm necklace. Lótë just stared at it in disbelief. Then she threw it against the wall and stood up with all the rage of a stormy sea locked in her stormy grey eyes.  
  
"why do you lie to me like this? And if this is somehow true, why did you bring me up as Lótë? Why not bring me up as who I was?!" she screamed at them.  
  
"because we wanted to protect you! There are evil forces at work that want you! You hold great power! You are the last Maia on Arda! Please don't hate us" Elrond tried.  
  
Lótë's anger went to sorrow in a few fleeting seconds. She rushed over to Erestor and threw her arms around him.  
  
"ada I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! This was such a shock and I wish you were my father! Oh why does this have to happen to me! But it explains so much. My spontaneously starting things on fire or moving things, my being so fast, my silver hair, and even why I am affected by the cold...and my dream I had when I was 12. Oh Elbereth please help me! What happened? What is happening? What will happen" she sobbed into Erestor's arms as if she were 12 again.  
  
"nothing will happen. You will remain here where the darkness cannot get you. If you wish you can still be Lótë and things will proceed as normally as possible" Elrond said.  
  
"but... the darkness can find me? Even if I am in Rivendell can't it" she said, growing more worried by the second.  
  
"eventually it will, but by then we shall be perfectly prepared" Elrond assured her.  
  
But inside of her head countless thoughts whirled around. She saw images of all the Imladris residents laying strewn, dead, everywhere. She saw her ada, Elrond, Glorfindel, Elrohir, Elladan, everyone she cared about dead because of her. It made her tremble and the floor and walls started to spin.  
  
"Lótë are you well? You look so pale! Lótë? Lótë!" Erestor exclaimed as she fell to the ground as if in slow motion. Elrond ran ahead to prepare a room for her in the Last Homely House and Erestor carried her there.  
  
"Lótë? Wake up! What is the matter! Lótë please! Don't do this to me! Stay awake!" Erestor said but she was unconscious and would be for a while. When he got to the room, Elrond instructed him to layer her down but to elevate her head.  
  
"we don't want all the blood going to her head, but at the same time we want enough up there" he explained. Lótë laid on the bed, unmoving, for several hours. Erestor sat next to her bed, going over some papers, the only sounds breaking the heavy silencer were those of Lótë's shallow breathing and Erestor's papers when they rustled. Finally, when it was well into the deepest part of night, Lótë woke with a gasp.  
  
Erestor's head shot up from where he had been dozing on the desk.  
  
"Lótë? Elbereth are you alright? You scared me? Why did you faint like that?" Erestor asked, coming over and sitting on the bed next to her. Elves did not get sick, so even something as little as fainting for no reason was taken very seriously.  
  
"th... the heat got to me... that's all" she sighed, leaning heavily on the pillows as she tried to sit up.  
  
"no, its better if you stay laying down. I'll return soon. I want Elrond to check you over" Erestor said and slipped out of the room. Lótë tried to sit up again, but this time not only the dizziness was holding her back, but something else, something physical. But just as she was pushed down all the light except one candle by the bed was extinguished so she could not see who held her down.  
  
"rest" said a light, melodious voice in her ear. As her eyes became accustomed to the darkness, she saw a faint silver outline of a male figure.  
  
"who... who are you?" she asked, suddenly afraid.  
  
"rest" said the voice again, "you are safe in Imladris. Stay here". The phantom's voice became more stern when he said the last bit, like it was a command.  
  
"ada! ADA!" she yelled as loud as she could.  
  
"child, you are safe here, and I will not hurt you" the voice said, and finally it stepped into the small pool of light the candle cast. The man was tall, with silver hair and silver eyes. His skin was blanched and pale, almost milk white. He looked just like her.  
  
"ada" she whispered, trying to get up. But he held her down.  
  
"no! ada let me get up! Ada why are you holding me back? Ada!" Lótë cried, getting hysterical.  
  
"Amariieana I have to go, but I will always watch over you. I will see you in physical form one day, but that day is not now. Farewell, my daughter" the spectre said, and then was gone. Lótë started to sob, and as much as she was dizzy, made her way to the closed window. She reached out, grasping for anything.  
  
"come back! Don't leave me ada!" she sobbed. Just then Elrond and Erestor burst in. Erestor, seeing Lótë at the window, thought she was trying to jump.  
  
"Lótë no!" he gasped and rushed over and grabbed her. He carried her away from the window and set her back on the bed.  
  
"what is wrong? What has got you in such a state?" Elrond asked, quite confused.  
  
"my ada! I saw him! Just now! He came and I tried to sit up but he pushed me back down. He said I was safe here, and to stay here. Why did he leave me? I want him to come back! Where did he go?" she was almost incoherent.  
  
"Lótë you need to calm down. The window is closed and locked, and no one came in the door. No one was here, you were hallucinating. Here, drink this, it will grant you dreamless sleep" Elrond said and handed her the goblet. She drank it, and was soon enveloped into sleep's comforting embrace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next night Lótë woke up when the sun had just set. After a day of continued nightmares she just couldn't take it. She saw things, horrible things. Things she never wanted to see let alone remember. She realized she was too much of a risk and that she had to go. So that night, she decided to run.  
  
Lótë grabbed a pack from her closet, seeing as she had been moved to her room sometime when she was asleep. She put in it some extra clothes, an ornamental dagger, and the picture of Erestor and the twins trying to teach her to swim when she was 5, that an artist had painted. Then the clasped her moon charm necklace around her neck. She threw on her warmest cloak and stalked off to the kitchen. She filled her pack as much as possible with lembas and two water skins and then went down to the stable. She found her favorite horse, El-Lëo (Star Shadow) and saddled him up. Then she climbed in after grabbing her bow and arrows and her two identical black-handled Elvish daggers. But then she stopped. She hid her weapons and took out the picture before hiding her pack too. Lótë crept back inside the house. She went to her father's room, and found him sleeping peacefully in his bed, just as she knew she would. She scribbled a quick note. It said "Dear Ada, I'm sorry I have to go, but I do. I am too much of a risk and I am not willing to endanger all the citizens of the beautiful realm just for myself. I can't tell you where I am going incase somehow this should get into the wrong hands at anytime and burn it right after you read it. And tell everyone I said goodbye. Also tell Elladan to behave or I will come back and set him on fire. I know you are probably sad as you read this, but don't be. Remember always the 20 wonderful years we shared. I love you forever. Your Daughter, Númellóte". She signed it, and set it by the picture. She kissed his cheek then ran back to the stables, tears dropping every few seconds along the way. And each teardrop that landed became a dark, crimson stain on the floor and earth.  
  
The next morning Erestor woke up after having a troubled sleep. He dreamed his daughter had run away. But that couldn't be, his daughter was sleeping a few rooms down in her own. He got up and walked down to her room. He pushed open the door, and what he saw, or rather didn't see, made his heart stop, his blood freeze, and all the breathe leave him. She was nowhere to be found in her room. He ran back to his, and that is when he saw the picture and the note. He read the note, and the first tear he had ever shed in his life splashed down with a deafening splat! and he sat on the bed, just staring at the picture.  
  
Lótë was gone and from what the note said, it sounded like she was gone for good.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As Lótë was going down to the stables again, she saw a lone elf standing by her horse. It was Anayron.  
  
"where are you going?" he asked her.  
  
"I am running away. I am too much of a danger. And you are certainly not going to prevent me!" she exclaimed, and climbed on her horse.  
  
"no, but I'm going with you" he said, climbing up on another horse named Meril.  
  
"fine" Lótë conceded, but secretly she was happy that he would go with her.  
  
"where are we going?" he asked as they silently cantered out the main gates.  
  
"to the Bay of Belfalas" she replied, urging her horse to a run. 


	5. A Simple Kiss

This next chapter is dedicated to:  
  
- mia - DarkAngel197 - KissTheRainGirl12489  
  
Hope ya'll like it! P.S. go out and watch Dude, Where's My Car. It is sooo funny! Jesse and Chester are shabby at the moment. Please leave a shabby after the beep. SHIBBY!  
  
Chapter Five, Part I:  
  
The paths through the forests outside of Imladris were hard to get through. Númellóte had stupidly forgotten a map, so she thanked the Valar for sending her Anayron. Her best friend had been a messenger and on border patrol for all 3 kingdoms for many years. He knew his way around most middle earth.  
  
"Are you sure this is the way to the Bay of Belfalas?" she asked her friend who was riding very close to her.  
  
"It is not the way to the Bay. We are going to Mirkwood first. We need to rest there, come up with a plan and" he added, his eyes twinkling with unspoken humor, "get a map".  
  
"You just HAD to add that in there, didn't you Ani?" she laughed with him, but inside her heart was doing leaps, and she didn't understand why. He nodded and she poked him in the arm. He started to sniffle. She tried to give him a one sided hug but he was quicker. He pulled her in front of him into his saddle and held onto both horses with one hand.  
  
"It is too cold out this morning for my tastes" he lied, but Lótë was smarter then that.  
  
"You're a full elf, you don't feel the cold" she remarked.  
  
"Oh that's right! Well then, I just got lonely" he tried.  
  
"You were inches away" she retorted.  
  
"Well... ummm... I got bored" he used his last excuse, praying it worked.  
  
"Now that I believe" she giggled, and settled back for the hours of riding until they decided to make tent. The path was very twisty, and when it was late afternoon Ani insisted on spurring the horse into a canter, so they had to twist sharply. Finally it got too dark to see, and Anayron found a campsite.  
  
"Here we go" he said, and helped Lótë off her horse. They tied their horses to a tree where there was grass for them to eat. Then Anayron went off to gather firewood and hunt for dinner, and Lótë set up camp. It was 45 minutes before Ani came back, with heaps of firewood and a large plump rabbit. He made a fire while she skinned the rabbit and stuck a thick branch through it, and propped it against the fire. They ate in comfortable silence, and once they had cleaned up, they relaxed by the fire and talked.  
  
"Ani, why did you come with me?" she asked, curious.  
  
"Because I knew your mother. She was a most wonderful person, and kind to everyone. After her death I vowed to protect you, from a distance. But now I have the opportunity to do more then protect from a distance" he replied, smiling kindly. She hugged his waist and stayed like that.  
  
"Thank you, I would be so lonely and sad and afraid without you" she murmured against his chest.  
  
"Come on, little one. Your tired and its time for bed. We are still in Imladris's borders so we do not need a sentry at night yet. Come on now, to the tent you go" he instructed. They went inside, and laid down on their bedrolls. However, Lótë was only half Elf so she was still shivering even under her covers. Ani woke up, and turned to face her.  
  
"Lótë, sweetie, are you cold?" he inquired. She nodded, and he moved his bedroll against hers. He draped a protective arm around her, and put his over hers.  
  
"Much better, thank you Ani" she mumbled sleepily.  
  
"Of course my lovely, sweet, little one. I love you" he finished in an almost inaudible whisper. But even in the far recesses of Lótë's conscious, she heard it. And her heart that had calmed down started leaping all over and beating wildly. She recognized the feeling of being in love.  
  
'Tomorrow' she thought to herself, 'tomorrow I will tell him'.  
  
************************************************************************ Chapter Five, Part II:  
  
The next day dawned with a fierce, bright, brilliance. The dew on the leaves started to evaporate, and the sun's warm rays filled the spaces between the leaves in the trees. Lótë woke up, with Ani's arm still around her, and him pressed up against her in a very awkward position. She tried to wriggle out from under him without waking him up, but failed.  
  
"Quel amrun" (good morning) he sighed, his glazed look fading into consciousness.  
  
"Same to you, sleepy one. Now come on, we have to move out before someone comes looking for us" she reminded him. They got out of the tent and had some berries and a piece of lembas for breakfast. They cleaned up all traces of camp, and packed up the horses. Just as Ani was helping Lótë up onto her horse, they heard noises.  
  
"Oh no! border guards!" she whispered. True to her prediction, some of the familiar guards, friends of Anayron, came into the clearing. However, it was the person leading them that made Lótë climb off her horse and back slowly away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (Erestor's POV)  
  
She was gone, my daughter Lótë was gone. Only a note and a picture.  
  
"She is not your daughter" I told myself, but my heart had the same ache in it as if she were my own daughter. I ran to Elrond's chambers, banging on the door so loudly I must have woken up half of the citizens. Elrond appeared at the door, looking very sleepy.  
  
"What is it, mellon nin?" Elrond asked.  
  
"Lótë! SHE IS GONE! SHE RAN AWAY!" I exclaimed. Elrond's face became a sketching of fear and worry and concern. In minutes he had dressed and had Glorfindel leading a patrol group to search for her. I went down to Anayron's room, her best friend, to make sure she was not there. She wasn't, but neither was he. I was so confused and worried I did not know what to expect. So I ran down to the courtyard and went with Glorfindel's patrol group.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (Back to 3rd Person POV)  
  
Lótë stared incredulously at Erestor and Glorfindel.  
  
"No" she mouthed, then vocalized with a scream, "NO! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!". she took off running into the woods, Anayron tailing after her. The only thing that stilled Erestor was his heartbreak.  
  
"Don't follow her, she does not want to be found. There is no more we can do. We found her body adrift in the river but it was too treacherous to retrieve" he said in an emotionless voice. All that went through his mind was why should we leave him like this.  
  
'She hates me. She can't stand me for lying to her and now she hates me... what have I done?!'  
  
Meanwhile, Lótë had started running in any direction but Ani soon had them started towards Mirkwood again, this time with only their packs and no tent or bedrolls, but they would just have to suffice. Trees would really be safer anyway. As they were walking, images of Erestor's heartbroken face haunted Lótë's mind.  
  
'What have I done? I am such a horrible daughter! I don't deserve Erestor' she sighed mentally. Suddenly she could not hold it in anymore and burst into sobs. She collapsed to the forest floor and curled into a small ball. Anayron kneeled next to her and held her while she let out all her grief.  
  
"Erestor hates me now! How could I do that to him? He cared for me and loved me as a father for 20 years! And I repay him with this. I am such a horrible person, everyone hates me now! I hate myself! I just want to die! Let me go Ani, I am going to go jump in that river and hope I drown quickly!" she cried, trying to pull away. Anayron's grip tightened almost painfully.  
  
"you are not going anywhere Lótë. You are not a horrible person! You are sacrificing your home to save it, and its inhabitants. It may hurt now but once you have saved Imladris all hurt will be gone. Once we reach Mirkwood you can send Erestor a letter explaining everything, except our current or possible locations. Now come, little one, we will continue on. And I could never hate you Lótë, never in all of my immortality" Ani soothed her, helping her up. They continued walking, Lótë leaning against Anayron. They stopped briefly a few times, resting and talking and planning. When they settled down for the night, they discussed sentry duty at night.  
  
"We sleep about 8 hours, so we could do a two hour watch and rotate four times" Anayron suggested.  
  
"I'll take the first watch" she volunteered.  
  
"No, you need sleep" he argued.  
  
"I'll be fine! Now go in that tent Mister, or I will drag you in there!" she insisted. He didn't move, and she grabbed his sleeve and started dragging him easily.  
  
"Valar above! You're strong for a 20 year old!" he exclaimed as they almost reached the tent. Just as Lótë reached for the flap Anayron tripped her but she twisted and fell on him.  
  
"Well hello there little one, glad you could come visit" he laughed, then veered sharply to the side and ended up straddling her. He tickled her unmercifully until she yelled out Valar. Then he just sat there, staring into her eyes.  
  
"Ani?" she asked quietly, not breaking his gaze. An unspoken request shone in his piercing blue eyes. Her body answered him when she wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips met slowly, hesitantly. As soon as they met Anayron grew bolder, sucking on her bottom lip. She moaned quietly into his mouth and he took advantage of that, snaking his tongue into her mouth. She tensed at first, thinking he was trying to choke her, but soon relaxed into his warm embrace. As his hand started to move downwards towards her chest and she broke the kiss.  
  
"Ani, can we please take this slowly? I have only been kissed once, and I have done nothing else. I want to take my time and learn" she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Of course we can. Now, tell me melethnin, who was your first kiss with?" he asked her, eyes raised in amusement.  
  
"well, it was barely a kiss, and it was Elrohir" she mumbled, blushing.  
  
"oh" was all he replied before crushing his lips against hers once more, stealing the breath from her lungs. They finally broke apart, and Anayron laid down, falling asleep almost instantly. 


	6. Surprises and Betrayal

AN- major betrayal dude! Not shibby! Also Melkor was the evil before Sauron, but he has about the same power. Thanks to all my reviewers! School is starting up again so chapters may be just a bit slower, however they will still come in a timely basis! Yay internet! Shibby dude, sweeeeet! Oh and a shocking ending! I did not believe Anayron had it in him, the little bastard!  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
-mia -DarkAngel197 -KissTheRainGirl12489  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
The next day, Anayron and Númellóte traveled through open land. Erestor, fearing for his daughter, had never let Lótë travel past the borders of Imladris. She looked around at everything, completely amazed. Ani looked over at her with amusement. She did not notice him at all, too wrapped up in everything else.  
  
"I never knew it could be so beautiful outside of Imladris" she sighed.  
  
"yes, it is beautiful and wonderful. But there are dark things out here, so we must be wary and cautious at all times. Constant vigilance" he reminded her but added a happier comment, "wait until you see the waterfalls at Mirkwood. If you think this is beautiful you will likely faint when you see them".  
  
"when will we get to Mirkwood?" she inquired eagerly.  
  
"two weeks" was her reply. She pouted, and looped her arm with his. Then she smiled.  
  
"why don't we run then?"  
  
************************************************************************ (1 Week and 5 Days Later)  
  
"look! The edge of northern Mirkwood!" Anayron exclaimed, pointing to the tall beech trees that were packed tightly, creating and immense and ominous presence. They were both very tired, especially Lótë. However there was still enough that she smiled and pointed excitedly towards the trees. She wanted to hurry and run but Ani grabbed her around the waist.  
  
"we have to go carefully, it will take 2 days to make our way to the King's palace. Stay by my side, and always have your bow and knives in reach" he instructed as they proceeded into the woods.  
  
"what about my arrows? You forgot the arrows" she replied.  
  
"there is only one arrow that matters and I have it" he laughed back, laughing even harder when he realized the comment went completely over her head. She asked him what was so funny, but he just shook his head and they kept walking. Out of the blue she spoke.  
  
"why did my nana leave my ada, do you think. My father was half Maia, but why didn't she go to Valinor to be with him?" she questioned her best friend, turning to look at him.  
  
"well, I think she was going to Imladris to prepare to take you to Valinor as well, when she and her male guard were attacked" he answered truthfully. She hung her head and trudged on, trying to remember that one dream she had dreamt when she was 12. It had always haunted her when she did not want it to, but now that she wanted it, there was not even a face or voice. Occasionally they heard rustling behind them, disturbing her thoughts. But each time Anayron checked, it was nothing.  
  
"I feel like my life is a ship on dangerous water. Tip anymore, and it will sink. But it will be a long time if I ever find my way out of the dangerous waters, if ever" she muttered almost silently, then started to cry quietly. Anayron wrapped his arms around her and embraced her.  
  
"of course you will make it out of the dangerous waters, and it will be sooner then you think" he soothed her crying form. His hands were moving all over, even in some of the more scandalous places, but Lótë was too concerned about other matters to care.  
  
"what would I do without you?" she asked, then hiccupped a few times.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing" he said, wrapping one arm tightly around her and continuing to walk. If only Lótë could have known what would come next.  
  
However, Lótë and Anayron continued to walk until dark. They made a small fire, and sat by it.  
  
"Lótë, melethnin, I am not tired at all. I want you to sleep for the night. You are going to get sick, seeing as you are only half Elven. Please don't argue, just go to sleep. I will be here with you the entire night" he told her.  
  
"alright" she conceded, laying down next to him and falling deeply asleep almost instantly. Anayron waited a half an hour to get up, and walked out of her hearing range.  
  
"master? Master I know you have been following us" he called quietly into the darkness.  
  
A soft rustling, that of a cloak or cape, was heard and a dark figure jumped down from a tree. Even not knowing this being, his aura, his presence commanded fear and respect. He radiated power and lethalness. When he pushed his hood off, his eyes struck fear into the heart of any short of the bravest. His mouth was curved into a smirk, he was obviously please. He clapped Anayron on the shoulder, and shook his hand.  
  
"I am very proud of you Nisin, or Anayron as you have tricked the female into knowing you by. Now, as we agreed, you will be paid upon our return to Mordor. Tomorrow, take her to the right fork. My hideout is just a few miles down the road" Melkor instructed.  
  
"yes master, of course. But please remember you did promise she wouldn't be harmed. I would not hide her from you, but it would hurt me if she were hurt. And please keep her away from the orcs! They will risk punishment to have fun with her! And what is fun for them may break her spirit, and then what use is she to us" Nisin commented.  
  
"she will not be harmed... if she cooperates" Melkor replied, and vanished into the crushing black oblivion that was Mirkwood. Anayron, or Nisin, was disturbed and troubled. Lótë had a strong spirit, and would not cooperate easily, or at all. He prayed to the Valar she wouldn't be harmed but he knew the Valar had stopped listening to him the moment he became Melkor's assassin and messenger.  
  
He walked back to camp with a heavy heart. He sat down silently next to Lótë and stroked her hair.  
  
"I wasn't lying, I love you. But we will both get hurt if I don't submit to his wishes. I hate him, Lótë, I hate him but I fear him. He would kill me before I get to Valinor and safety. I hope you find it in your heart someday to forgive me" he sighed, thinking back on his horrible life.  
  
Flashback  
  
Screaming. All he could hear was screaming. All he saw was smoke, black things, death, and destruction. His beautiful city was being destroyed by orcs but he was powerless to stop it. All he could do was fight and fight the seemingly endless wave of orcs. Finally he manages to get back to his house. It was burning, and his nana and ada were nowhere to be found.  
  
"NANA! ADA!" he shouted. He received no reply, but made his way inside the house anyway. He got to the 2nd floor and ran to their bedrooms. On the bed were his parents' charred corpses. But there was no time to cry. He turned to run but stopped when the doorway burst into flame. He sat down on the floor, resigned, and waited for death. But it never came.  
  
Two arms grabbed him around the waist and dragged him downstairs. Once he was outside he saw it was an orc. He tried halfheartedly to fight but to no avail. He was taken to Melkor and made a slave for the first week. A pleasure slave. Then he eventually made his way to being Melkor's personal assistant. Which is where he was today.  
  
End Flashback  
  
That first week as Melkor's slave was the worst time in his life. He had been subjected to things no living thing, even orcs, deserved. Yet he bore it to this day, and was strong enough to live on. Anayron pushed the memories out of his head, concentrating only on Lótë, and making his love for her decrease and his hate increase.  
  
The next day, Lótë woke up feeling refreshed and rejuvenated. She looked at Anayron, and was shocked. His face was pale and gaunt, and he looked tired and annoyed.  
  
"lets go" he said curtly, and stood up. She was about to protest but he grabbed her arm, a little too roughly for her comfort, and started walking. They came to a fork in the road, but just as Lótë turned to go left Anayron wrenched her right.  
  
"what was that about?" she gasped.  
  
"orcs, and spiders. Very dangerous. This way is longer but much safer" he lied, his voice dull and monotonous.  
  
"Anayron, what is wrong? You are acting very strange and it is scaring me" she asked him.  
  
"nothing is wrong, melethnin" he assured her, giving her a kiss on her forehead with no smile, "nothing at all". Suddenly a gust blew up, almost picking Lótë up off her feet and carrying her towards the left fork. She turned to look at Anayron for help, but all he did was grab her harshly and start dragging her towards the right.  
  
"Anayron! Let go of me! Anayron!" she yelled, but he slapped her hard, so hard she fell to the ground. She sat up, touching her cheek gingerly and wincing. She looked at him fearfully, and his eyes softened for a moment but then hardened again.  
  
"Ani? Why?" was all she whispered. He used some rope from her back and tied her hands together, slinging her over his back and putting her bound hands around his neck. He started running down the path.  
  
"Ani please stop, you are scaring me! Ani my cheek hurts, put me down! Please!" she exclaimed, fighting against him. He took her to the hideout, a talan in a particular secluded beech tree. Melkor was waiting, and eyed his prize as a starving man would eye a feast.  
  
"good work Nisin, now the King of Mirkwood is expecting a visit from his son's best friend. Go along, leave me with my prize. And you, my prize, will provide me with much amusement. Nisin, leave!" he turned to the elf, spitting his command harshly.  
  
"what are you going to do with her?" Anayron demanded.  
  
"none of your business! Now leave before I have my orcs kill you" he hissed venomously. Anayron left and started down the path, when he heard Lótë scream. That was the last straw. He turned and ran back, easily killing all the orc guards. He ran up the stairs and kicked the door open. Lótë was in a corner, with Melkor slowly advancing on her. There was no question as to what Melkor intended to do with a look in his eye like that. Now was the turning point. He could save Lótë and risk death, or let her be and risk damnation for all eternity. He grabbed his knife and stood next to Melkor.  
  
"ready master? Let us have some fun" 


End file.
